Salju Dan Selimut
by Lightmaycry
Summary: Peristiwa terburuk apa kah yang bisa terjadi pada saat belajar bersama untuk ujian? Atau mungkin hal baik kah yang terjadi? Ada kisah apakah dibalik Salju dan selimut? Pairing : Rivamika. OneShot, AU, rated T for languange. Review would be great.


"Oi, oi, lihat kemana kau buang bungkusan permen itu."

"Aku pasti akan memungutnya nanti pendek, mengganggu konsentrasiku saja."

"Jaga mulutmu Mikasa."

.

.

.

**Salju Dan Selimut**

**-One Shot-**

**Warning : Typo(s), harsh word, AU**

_shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

Semua berawal ketika seluruh keluarga Jaeger yang merupakan keluarga asuh Mikasa Ackerman pergi liburan ke luar negeri. Tentu saja mereka menawari Mikasa untuk ikut dengan mereka, tapi dengan sopan Mikasa menolaknya.

Bukan hanya ia merasa tidak enak, tahun ini merupakan tahun ketiganya di sekolah menengah atas. Yang berarti, ujian Negara dan ujian masuk universitas sudah di depan mata. Dengan alasan demikianlah Carla dan Grisha, orangtua angkat Mikasa merelakan anak angkat tersayang mereka itu tinggal sendiri selama liburan musim dingin kali ini. Dengan harapan gadis itu mendapat waktu belajar tambahan untuk ujian mendatang.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka pergi?"

Mikasa melirik kalender yang tertempel di dinding kamar tersebut.

"Sudah enam hari, kenapa? Jangan bilang kau rindu mengganggu adikku," jawab Mikasa ketus.

Lelaki yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya itu mendecih dan menatap tajam pada Mikasa.

"Apa sebuah dosa jika sekedar bertanya, huh?" Lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menulis beberapa rumus di buku tulisnya.

"Ya, jika kau yang bertanya, Rivaille." Mikasa meluruskan kakinya dibawah kotatsu yang sekarang telah menjadi kerajaan bagi buku-buku pelajaran mereka berdua.

"Tch, kau lupa kalau kau sekarang sedang berada dirumahku, huh? Dimana sopan santunmu?"

Mikasa tidak menghiraukannya, gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu dengan cuek kembali mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di hadapannya.

Sudah enam hari sejak kepergian Eren dan orangtua angkatnya ke Bali. Yah, mereka memilih tempat tropis dimana tidak akan mereka temukan salju yang menumpuk seperti di negaranya sekarang. Satu hal yang membuat Mikasa khawatir adalah Eren, adik angkatnya yang berjarak dua tahun di bawahnya. Anak lelaki yang satu itu suka sekali mencari keonaran, dan Mikasa lah yang pada akhirnya menyelamatkannya dari masalah yang ia ciptakan. Tanpa kehadiran Mikasa disana, entah masalah apa yang ia temui di Bali.

Namun siapa sangka adik nya itu adalah penyelamat Mikasa.

Pada kebakaran besar 10 tahun yang lalu, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Mikasa kecil masih berada di dalam rumah yang tengah dilahap api tersebut. Kedua orang tua Mikasa tewas dalam bencana itu, mereka ditemukan pemadam kebakaran di dapur dengan keadaan mengenaskan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Mikasa dimanapun.

Eren yang waktu itu adalah salah satu sahabat kecil Mikasa bersikeras mengatakan pada pemadam kebakaran bahwa Mikasa masih ada di dalam. Dan berkat Eren, pemadam kebakaran kembali mencari Mikasa di tengah kobaran api yang enggan padam.

Mikasa yang saat itu bersembunyi di dalam lemari baju di kamar orangtuanya ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri. Yang ia ingat adalah dirinya yang dibawa kerumah sakit dan keluarga Jaeger mengadopsinya. Setelah mendengar cerita Carla, sejak itu Mikasa tahu kalau sahabatnya yang sekarang menjadi adiknya itu adalah penyelamatnya.

Lalu.. siapa Rivaille?

"_Iblis pendek yang tinggal di dekat rumahku."_

"_Manusia Clean-freak yang sialnya selalu satu kelas denganku."_

Begitulah tanggapan Mikasa pada lelaki yang tengah belajar bersama dengannya itu sekarang. Terlepas dari tingginya yang minimum dan sikap clean-freaknya, Rivaille adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang dapat menandingi gadis tersebut dalam banyak aspek. Termasuk dalam nilai dan kekuatan.

"Kapan ibumu kembali?" Mikasa kembali membuka percakapan tapi matanya tak lepas dari soal yang ada di depannya.

"Ia tidak pulang hari ini, keadaan rumah sakit sedang kacau. Kau tahu sendiri, dokter Grisha salah satu dokter terbaik disana. Ibuku kewalahan menangani pasien."

"Hm.."

Mereka kembali terdiam, hanya ada suara goresan pensil di atas kertas dan suara detik jam dinding yang menempel di kamar Rivaille.

"Mikasa," panggil Rivaille.

"Apa?"

"Universitas mana yang akan kau pilih nanti?"

Mikasa menghentikan goresan pensilnya, ia menatap RIvaille yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"University of Shiganshina," jawabnya. RIvaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebenarnya ia menahan tawa saat itu.

"Jadi benar isi buku diarimu dulu, kau masih ingin menjadi jaksa."

Mata Mikasa membesar, ia melihat senyuman licik di wajah Rivaille yang senantiasa selalu datar tersebut. Akhirnya sebuah penghapus melayang ke wajah lelaki itu yang dengan sempurna ditangkap oleh sang pemilik wajah.

"DASAR KURCACI, TERNYATA WAKTU ITU KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGINTIP DIARIKU," pekik Mikasa, dan beberapa alat tulis lainnya kembali melayang melewati meja menuju Rivaille. Lelaki itu hanya menghindar dengan santai, tidak satupun alat tulis itu mengenainya.

"Oi,oi, aku hanya membaca halaman-halaman depan. Lagipula untuk apa kau menaruh diari masa kecilmu di atas kasur. Siapapun pasti tertarik untuk membacanya."

Wajah Mikasa memerah, bisa ia bayangkan beberapa hal memalukan yang terjadi padanya sewaktu kecil yang ia tuangkan di diarinya itu. Dan Rivaille, lelaki yang paling Mikasa tidak inginkan untuk mengetahuinya membaca isinya.

Demi ruang bawah tanah rahasia paman Grisha, manusia kontet itu benar-benar membakar amarah Mikasa. Namun dalam saat yang bersamaan ia juga terkubur oleh rasa malu.

Suara gedebuk pun menggema dikamar Rivaille, suara yang berasal dari hantaman dahi Mikasa dengan meja penghangat Rivaille.

"Argh… rasanya aku mau mati saja.." erang Mikasa.

Rivaille tersenyum kecil.

Ya, hanya gadis berwajah oriental itu yang dapat membuat wajah datarnya seakan meleleh. Sikapnya selalu tegas dan mengerikan di depan orang banyak, tapi hanya Rivaille yang tahu dibalik wajah tegas itu ada sosok yang sangat feminim.

Rivaille mengeluarkan kakinya dari selimut dan berdiri, ia menepuk kepala Mikasa pelan lalu meraih gagang pintu kamarnya.

"Aku ke dapur sebentar," katanya lalu pintu kembali tertutup.

Mikasa akhirnya menunjukkan wajahnya, ia yakin masih ada semburat merah di pipinya. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas hari itu.

"Chibi.."

.

.

.

Suara dentingan antara sendok logam dan gelas menggema di dapur. Sambil mengaduk minuman racikannya, Rivaille melirik ke luar jendela yang berembun, menandakan udara yang sangat dingin diluar sana. Salju sudah turun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, dan selama itu pula Mikasa yang merupakan tetangganya juga, selalu berkunjung dan belajar di rumahnya.

Alasannya karena Mikasa tidak suka berada di rumah itu sendirian, lagipula buku-buku pelajaran koleksi Rivaille belum habis ia baca.

Biasanya mereka belajar bertiga bersama Eren di rumah Jaeger, tapi terkadang hanya mereka berdua saja jika Armin, sahabat Eren datang berkunjung.

Awal pertemuan mereka adalah ketika ibu Rivaille yang seorang orangtua tunggal pindah ke kota tersebut bersamanya enam tahun lalu. Tepat saat upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolah menengah pertama, Rivaille mendapati sosok oriental tersebut ada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

Mikasa adalah gadis yang pendiam tak banyak bicara, ia gadis jenius, pandai dalam olahraga dan bela diri. Ketika Rivaille melihatnya di tahun pertama, ia seakan melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, ia menyadari bahwa mereka adalah dua jenis manusia yang berbeda.

Pertama kalinya mereka berbicara adalah saat Rivaille menolong seorang anak SD yang di pukuli oleh kakak kelasnya. Saat itu musim gugur dan interaksi pertamanya dengan seorang Mikasa Ackerman adalah sebuah tinju keras di pipi sebelah kanannya. Mikasa yang datang terlambat malah mengira Rivaille yang telah memukuli adiknya itu, lantas ia langsung mengarahkan tinjunya pada Rivaille. Untung saja Eren membela Rivaille dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sejak saat itu, Rivaille menyadari bahwa gadis itu tinggal tak jauh dari rumahnya, bahkan hanya diselingi tiga rumah. Dan sejak saat itu pula, mereka saling bersaing dalam pelajaran. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat menandingi Mikasa dalam pelajaran kecuali Rivaille, dan tidak ada satupun yang dapat menandingi Rivaille dalam bela diri, kecuali Mikasa.

Pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka, tentu juga bersama dengan Eren tetapi waktu pulang senior dan junior tidaklah sama jadi mereka tentu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua. Berada di kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun di SMA juga bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan. Sekolah tersebut menggunakan sistem peringkat dalam menentukan kelas. Karena peringkat skor mereka yang selalu nomor 1 dan 2, sudah pasti mereka akan masuk di kelas unggulan.

Rivaille membawa dua cangkir yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap tersebut ke kamarnya. Ia melihat gadis dengan syal merahnya itu menidurkan kepalanya pada meja.

"Oi, Mikasa." Rivaille meletakkan kedua cangkirnya itu diatas meja sebelum menyingkirkan beberapa buku pelajaran dari sana.

"Ini coklat pa-"

Mata gadis itu tertutup, ada suara desahan nafas berat dari bibirnya.

"Tch, ia tertidur," gumam Rivaille.

Rivaille menghampiri kasurnya dan mengambil selimut disana. Ia tahu Mikasa paling tidak tahan dingin, jika saja ia menyadarinya lebih dulu pasti ia juga akan membelikan syal untuknya. Tapi Eren malah mendahuluinya, bocah itu memberikan syal merah pada hari ulang tahunnya empat tahun yang lalu. Pada hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Rivaille melihat Mikasa tersenyum dengan tulus.

Hanya saja, senyuman itu bukan untuknya.

Rivaille membungkus tubuh Mikasa dengan selimutnya, ia menarik buku tulis yang tertindih dengan wajah Mikasa dan mengambil pensil yang masih menempel di jemarinya. Wajah gadis itu saat tertidur sangat cantik di mata Rivaille. Ralat, gadis itu memang selalu tampak cantik di matanya.

Rivaille menyingkirkan poni nya yang menghalangi wajahnya, ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan wajahnya Rivaille merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Kali ini Rivaille meneruh telapak tangannya pada dahi Mikasa.

Panas, seperti terbakar.

Mikasa masih tidak tersadar, tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun suara nafasnya terdengar lebih jelas, suaranya nafasnya berat. Rivaille baru menyadari muka Mikasa yang pucat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oi Mikasa! Kau demam?!" seru Rivaille sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Mikasa pelan. Perasaan panik menjalar di sekujur tubuh Rivaille.

Mikasa bukanlah tipe wanita yang mudah terserang penyakit. Sekalipun ia jatuh sakit, Rivaille ingat betul terakhir kali Mikasa demam adalah karena menolong Eren yang sedang dipukuli berandalan di tengah hujan deras. Rivaille sempat menolong mereka saat itu, namun alhasil keesokannya Mikasa dan Eren jatuh sakit.

Karena itulah Rivaille tahu betul, butuh alasan yang kuat untuk membuat tubuh wanita itu sakit. Dan Rivaille yakin selama liburan ini Mikasa tidak bermain-main di salju dan sebagainya.

Mata Mikasa terbuka sedikit saat Rivaille mengguncang dan menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap mata Rivaille sayu.

"Ri-rivaille.. Perut dan kepalaku sakit sekali," pinta Mikasa lirih.

Rivaille yang bertambah panik itu segera menggendong Mikasa menuju kasur miliknya. Ini kali pertamanya Rivaille menggendong Mikasa, gadis itu cukup ringan untuk seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Bibir Mikasa gemetar, Rivaille bisa melihat bibir gadis itu membiru. Ia segera mengambil beberapa selimut dari lemari dan menumpuknya di atas tubuh Mikasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sedang sakit bodoh?!" seru Rivaille sambil menyambar thermometer yang ada di laci obat-obatannya lalu memasukkannya di mulut Mikasa.

"Maaf.. aku—Hh..hh.." Bibirnya yang gemetaran membuatnya sulit berbicara, Rivaille mengerutkan kening, berpikir keras apa saja yang harus ia lakukan di situasi seperti ini.

Lelaki itu mengambil thermometer yang berbunyi dari mulut Mikasa.

"38,7 derajat celcius.." Rivaille kembali mengecek suhu tubuh Mikasa, berharap thermometer itu rusak. Namun saat telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi Mikasa, terasa jauh lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Rivaille mengeluarkan telpon genggamnya, ia mulai mencari nomor ibunya di kontak telepon. Karena dokter Grisha pasti sulit untuk dihubungi karena ada di luar negri, Rivaille memutuskan untuk menelpon ibunya yang juga seorang dokter.

Telponnya sudah terhubung namun tidak ada jawaban dari seberang. Berkali-kali Rivaille mencoba menelpon kembali namun hasilnya nihil. Ia kembali menatap Mikasa yang terbaring lemah.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh sekarang. Yah.. memang orang sakit pasti seperti itu. Tapi yang sedang terbaring disana itu Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman.

"Kau bawa obat? Aku tidak yakin obat yang ada disini cocok denganmu," tanya Rivaille. Mikasa tidak menjawab, keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

RIvaille keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Mikasa sendiri, tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa baskom air dan sebuah handuk kecil. Ia mencelupkan handuk tersebut dan memerasnya kemudian menaruhnya di dahi Mikasa sebelum RIvaille menyingkirkan poninya yang mengganggu dengan tangannya.

"Ibuku pernah bilang, mengompres lebih baik dengan air panas." Rivaille merapikan letak handuk tersebut di dahi Mikasa. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit lebih nyaman saat dikompres.

Rivaille melihat keluar jendela, ia berpikir untuk membeli obat di apotik tapi salju sedang turun lebat. Ia kembali melihat Mikasa dan membenarkan letak syal di lehernya, memastikan gadis itu mendapat hangat yang cukup.

Suara telpon berdering cukup mengagetkan Rivaille, ia melihat layar telponnya lalu segera menjawabnya.

"_Halo, ada apa menghubungiku Rivaille?"_ kata orang di sebrang.

"Mikasa sakit, dia sedang belajar dirumah seperti biasa lalu tiba-tiba badannya panas," kata Rivaille.

"_Mikasa? Sakit? Kau sudah ukur berapa temperaturnya?"_

Rivaille melirik Mikasa sebentar lalu kembali ke telpon, "Ya, 15 menit yang lalu 38,7 derajat."

"_Demamnya cukup tinggi. Kau sudah tanya apa dia memang sedang sakit?"_

"Dia sulit menjawab."

"_Kompres dia dulu, di laci dapur ada pil untuk menurunkan panas, tidak keras untuk lambung. Kau beri dia itu dulu. Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti."_

"Aku mengerti."

Rivaille segera pergi menuju dapur dan mengambil obat yang dimaksud ibunya juga segelas air hangat. Ia kembali ke kamar dan menaruh gelas itu di meja disamping kasurnya.

"Bangun sebentar, coba minum ini dulu." Rivaille membantu Mikasa untuk bangun sedikit sekedar agar ia dapat meminumkan obatnya. Setelah Mikasa berhasil meminum pil tersebut, Rivaille berniat untuk kembali ke dapur untuk mengembalikan bungkus pil.

"Ja—

"Jangan pergi.. disini saja.." Mikasa menarik kemeja Rivaille pelan, dan kata-kata gadis tersebut membuat alis Rivaille berkerut. Lagi-lagi Rivaille ditunjukkan sebuah sosok baru seorang Mikasa Ackerman.

Rivaille menghela nafas panjang dan menggenggam tangan Mikasa, "Baiklah, aku disini."

Dan Rivaille melihat gadis itu tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya, senyuman yang Rivaille yakini ditujukan untuknya.

"Tch.. akhirnya kau tersenyum padaku di saat seperti ini," ucap Rivaille lirih.

.

.

.

Air hangat untuk mengompres Mikasa sudah mulai mendingin, Rivaille tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada Mikasa sejak tadi. Selain karena tangan gadis itu yang membeku, juga dikarnakan ia tidak mau melepaskannya.

Sudah lewat beberapa jam sejak Mikasa jatuh sakit. Ibu Rivaille sudah menghubunginya beberapa menit yang lalu, dan menyurh Rivaille untuk selalu mengganti kompresnya, ia mengatakan mungkin Mikasa kelelahan atau terkena gejala Tifus.

Sambil menunggu Mikasa sadar, Rivaille duduk di lantai disamping kasur sambil bersandar dengan meja laci yang ada di sana, tentu saja dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Mikasa.

"Rivaille.."

Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya itu segera bangkit dari duduknya menatap Mikasa.

"Bisa.. ambilkan tasku?"

Rivaille menatap Mikasa bingung, mau tak mau ia melepaskan genggamannya dan mengambil tas merah yang berada di dekat kotatsu di tengah kamar Rivaille.

"Ini, kau sudah baikan?" Namun wajah pucat Mikasa sudah dapat menjawabnya. Rivaille menaruh ransel miliknya di atas kasur.

"Ambilkan obat yang ada di kantung depan," kata Mikasa.

Rivaille merogoh kantung bagian depan ransel tersebut dan menemukan satu bungkus pil. Ia pun tanpa bertanya lagi langsung membukanya dan membantu meminumkannya pada Mikasa.

Mikasa memegangi perutnya, dan Rivaille mulai curiga mengapa gadis itu selalu memegangi perutnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan perutmu?" tanya Rivaille.

"Masalah wanita. Kau tidak akan mengerti," kata Mikasa ketus.

Rivaille menaikkan alisnya, '_Sudah kembali jadi Mikasa yang normal, huh?'_ batin Rivaille.

"Oi, oi, apa maksudmu?" tanya Rivaille.

Mikasa menarik nafas panjang, sesekali alisnya bertaut seperti menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku sedang datang bulan, mengerti kan?" ujar Mikasa.

Dan tiba-tiba seluruh firasat buruk yang hinggap di otak Rivaille runtuh. Ia banar-benar khawatir kalau-kalau gadis itu terkena Tifus karena porsi makan nya yang sangat sedikit.

"Bocah gila. Kau membuatku panik."

Mikasa hanya membuang muka, kesadarannya berangsur pulih, Ia mulai dapat berpikir jernih. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya tangan yang lembut itu kembali menyentuh dahinya.

"Panasmu sudah turun. Tapi kenapa mukamu masih pucat?" kata Rivaille.

"Perutku masih sakit, kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya," jawab Mikasa tidak mengurangi nada jengkelnya.

Alis Rivaille naik sebelah dan ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kenapa tidak katakan sejak tadi, huh? Tunggu sebentar."

Mikasa memperhatikan sosok 160 cm itu dengan kebingungan, ia keluar dari kamar dan kembali membawa sebuah botol minuman tertutup yang diisi penuh dengan air.

"Untuk apa itu?"

"Maaf dirumah ini tidak ada bantal air, taruh saja ini di perutmu." Rivaille memberikan botol itu pada Mikasa, dan gadis itu sempat terkejut karena botol itu sangat panas.

"Kau mau membunuhku, huh?" kata Mikasa ketus.

"Kali ini saja percaya padaku, naa Mikasa?"

Mikasa mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di atas perutnya yang sakit. Awalnya terasa menyengat kaena terlalu panas tapi sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit itu menghilang dan ia mulai merasa lebih nyaman.

"Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?"

Mikasa mendecih, dan melirik Rivaille, "Hm."

Sudut bibir Rivaille terangkat sedikit, ia lalu duduk di pinggir kasur sambil tangan nya merapikan rambut Mikasa yang berantakan.

"Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, huh?" gumam Mikasa dengan mata tertutup.

Rivaille menyampirkan poni Mikasa di telinganya lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak ingat? Kau yang menarik kemejaku tadi dan melarangku untuk pergi?"

Wajah Mikasa memanas ia menatap Rivaille tajam, memori beberapa jam yang lalu terputar di kepalanya, "Aku sedang pusing! Dan lagi demamku masih tinggi saat itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku bicarakan," jawab Mikasa sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik syalnya.

"Oh..? Bukankah itu reflek? Mengaku sajalah."

Mikasa menepis tangan Rivaille yang memainkan rambutnya sejak tadi, hingga ia melupakan perutnya yang masih sakit.

"Ja-jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Mikasa berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Mereka berdua menatap jam berdesain dua sayap bersilangan di dinding. Jam itu adalah kado pemberian Mikasa untuk ulang tahun Rivaille tahun lalu

"Sudah jam 7 malam," kata Rivaille.

Mikasa membelalakkan matanya dan menegakkan letak duduknya, "Ah?! Serius? Aku harus segera pulang!" Mikasa menoleh ke jendela .

"Badainya bertambah parah. Aku tahu rumahmu dekat, tapi dengan badai seperti itu dan kondisimu yang seperti ini. Kau yakin mau pulang?" tanya Rivaille.

Mikasa menggerutu kesal, "Tapi.. "

"Kau bisa tidur disini, aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah. Ibuku sudah tahu kondisimu, aku yakin ia tidak akan keberatan."

Mikasa mengepalkan keuda tangannya,"Baiklah.." ujar Mikasa lirih.

Rivaille membuka lemarinya dan melempar sebuah sweater biru panjang, "Kau bisa pakai bajuku dulu, aku menunggu diluar."

Tak lama Mikasa kembali sendirian di kamar tersebut. Ia kembali melihat sekeliling kamar yang sangat berbau lelaki itu. Tapi harus diakui, Rivaille memiliki kamar yang sangat jauh lebih bersih dan rapi dibandingkan Eren.

Gadis itu mulai mengganti kemejanya yang sedikit basah karena keringat dengan sweater Rivaille.

Rasa nyeri di perutnya mulai menghilang. Mikasa sendiri sedikit bingung dengan keadaannya hari itu. Biasanya saat kedatangan 'tamu' tiap bulan ia tidak pernah merasa sesakit itu, bahkan tidak merasa sakit sama sekali.

"Kenapa harus terjadi didepan dia.. sial.." gumam Mikasa.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, Mikasa masih berharap badai akan mereda tapi yang ia dapati badai malah makin menjadi.

"Sudahlah, kau bisa menggunakan kamarku, Mikasa. Aku akan tidur di kamar ibuku."

Keduanya sedang duduk di atas sofa menonton acara televisi secara acak di ruangan depan dengan Mikasa yang berselimut. Rivaille tak hentinya menggonta-ganti Channel mencari acara yang bagus dan ia berhenti pada acara olahraga.

"Lagipula jika kau kembali kerumahmu tidak ada orang disana, bagaimana jika perutmu kambuh lagi?" lanjut Rivaille sambil menonton pertandingan sepak bola di televisi.

Mikasa memperhatikan Rivaille dengan kemejanya yang biasa, lelaki itu mengusap-usap kedua tangannya. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kalau seperti ini kebiasaanmu, kaulah yang akan benar-benar demam nanti." Mikasa membuka selimutnya dan menaruhnya di pundak Rivaille.

Rivaille merasakan jemari Mikasa mengenai kulit lehernya, ia kembali menyadarkan dirinya yang sempat terdiam."Oi, wanita raksasa, kau mau sakit lagi?" Rivaille mengembalikan selimut tersebut cepat-cepat.

"Kemejamu terlalu tipis, kurcaci."

Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya menahan sedikit emosi, lalu sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

"Ah! Sudahlah, sini mendekat!"

Mikasa dengan bingung menuruti kemauan Rivaille, lalu lelaki itu menyampirkan selimut itu di pundak Mikasa agar ia terbungkus dengan kehangatan namun ia juga tidak melepaskannya dari pundaknya.

"Dengan begini lebih hangat," ujar Rivaille.

Mikasa metunduk menahan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan syal merahnya. _'Ini bukan lagi hangat bodoh..'_

"Kau kubolehkan tidur di pundakku, kau tahu?" goda Rivaille yang sukses membuat kuping Mikasa panas.

"Bodoh," ujar Mikasa.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini pertama kalinya kau menunjukkan seluruh sisi feminim mu padaku." Rivaille menoleh pada Mikasa yang wajahnya sudah tertutup setengah dengan syal.

"Sosokmu yang seperti itu.. aku lebih menyukainya dibandingkan dirimu yang berlagak seperti laki-laki." Rivaille merangkul pundak Mikasa, membuat gadis itu menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Walaupun tinggi badan Rivaille lebih rendah dbandingkan Mikasa, postur tubuh Rivaille yang jauh lebih besar membuat Mikasa terlihat kecil jika ia merangkulnya dalam posisi seperti itu.

Tapi satu hal yang membuat Mikasa bingung adalah, kenapa tubuhnya tidak mau menolaknya?

Kenapa ia merasa nyaman di pelukan RIvaille?

Bukannya ia hanya sekedar rival dalam hidup Mikasa?

Tanpa menjauh sedikitpin dari Rivaille Mikasa menjawab dengan lirih,

"Terserah apa katamu, pendek."

.

.

_Biarkan musim berganti.._

_Tinggalkan kesan yang dalam.._

_Tuhan telah memberikan rasa.._

_Cinta yang terbalaskan begitu indah.._

…

_.._

_._

**FIN**

**A/N**

Holla~ udah cukup lama Light ga bikin ff ya :'D

Kali ini balik-balik bikin Rivamika lagi plot ini udah lama diketik dan baru dikembangin sekarang *ga ada waktu ngetik* dan kayaknya rivamika school AU nya masih harus menunggu ._.

Moga Rivaille ama Mikasanya ga OOC disini u,u selalu pengen bikin mereka satu kelas dan Eren jadi adik Mikasa :3 merasa ga sih.. kaloadarirennyempildisini

Tentang Mikasa yang sakit itu, pengalaman author sendiri :'D pernah ga ada angin ga ada badai pas lagi datang bulan tiba-tiba perut sakit naujubillah serasa pengen mati aja sampe ga bisa mikir jernih. Badan panas tapi menggigil dahsyat (?) Cuma bisa selimutan berlipat-lipat di atas kasur T_T dan pada hari itu juga malamnya PYASS….. udah ilang sakitnya.. *troll banget ya* padahal udah niat ga masuk besoknya :v Mungkin readers ada yang pernah merasakan ._.?

Err.. yang kata2 gajelas dicetak miring itu lirik lagu buatan aku yang dirombak dikit.. aha aha aha. Boleh dong? Kan lagunya aku yang buat :'D

Yaak! Segitu dulu deh dari author. Mohon Review readers semua :D

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca *scroll dulu, cek dibawah*

**OMAKE**

Mikasa mengernyitkan dahinya, merasakan rasa kantuk yang berangsur-angsur menghilang darinya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan saat membuka mata yang ia dapati adalah sepasang iris kelabu yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm darinya sedang menatapnya dalam.

"Selamat pagi putri tidur."

1… 2…. 3….

"KYAAAA!" pekik Mikasa langsung mendorong Rivaille yang merangkulnya tapi tangan Rivaille menahan punggungnya.

"Ka-kau! Kenapa ada disini? Kenapa kita masih ada di sofa?"

"Kau tertidur semalam, karena aku malas menggendongmu ke kamar jadi kubiarkan saja kau tidur di dadaku."

Mikasa meremas kerah kemeja Rivaille, oh.. gadis itu sudah pulih seratus persen, "Kau bilang apa? Di dadamu? Kau gila?! Kau pasti bercanda!"

Senyum nakal kembali terlukis di wajah lelaki tersebut, "Apa harus kuceritakan lebih detail lagi, apa saja yang kau lakukan semalam?"

Wajah Mikasa memerah mulai dari pipi hingga ke kuping, dan pada pagi hari yang damai itu dimana badai salju sudah berhenti turun. Sebuah jeritan melengking dari kediaman milik Rivaille.

.

.

.

24 November 2013, Light.


End file.
